


La torre en guardia

by FrikiMami



Series: Carpetober [2]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Cuento, Found Family, Gen, Inicios, canciones infantiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrikiMami/pseuds/FrikiMami
Summary: En un pequeño pueblo del Imperio, una niña está aprendiendo cuáles son los límites de su poder.
Series: Carpetober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	La torre en guardia

Érase una vez, en una ciudad del Imperio hace no demasiados años, vivía una pequeña niña, de piel verde reluciente y unos pequeños colmillos adorables que salían se su boca de fresa. Esa niña vivía en la calle, sin familia, sin apoyos. Pedía unas monedas para sobrevivir, y todo el mundo que se cruzaba con ella la adoraba.  
La pequeña, a la que todos llamaban Miri, sabía que era especial. Que no acabaría sus días como una andrajosa más por las sucias calles de aquella ciudad. Porque ella sabía más, era más lista, más guapa, más perfecta. Y tenía un don. 

Aquel día en que cambió su vida, Miri estaba en las afueras de aquella ciudad, jugando pero también practicando. Y de sus labios salía una melodía. 

La torre en guardia,  
la torre en guardia.  
La vengo a destruir.

Mientras cantaba, saltaba por un sambori que había dibujado en el suelo, con un humilde palo. Lanzaba un guijarro a los números y saltaba al compás. Sin parar de saltar y saltar.  
Quizá, si repetía todo como aquella vez, volvería a suceder… 

Pues yo no temo,  
pues yo no temo  
ni a tí ni a tus soldados.  
Me voy a quejar,  
me voy a quejar  
al gran rey del Imperio.

Entre los árboles cercanos, unas manos taparon unos dientes separados entre los que casi se escapaba una risa. Vaya, vaya con la niña que canta melodías subversivas. Pensó la dueña de aquella melena pelirroja rizada y enorme.  
A su lado, un hombre alto y fornido le puso una mano sobre el hombro y la miró. No tuvo que añadir nada, su expresión lo decía todo. Era hora de irse. Pero aquella mujer voluptuosa se negó a moverse. 

Mi Rey, mi Príncipe,  
mi Rey, mi Príncipe,  
arrodíllate a mis pies.

A Miri no le gustaba inclinarse ante nadie, ni siquiera por una de esas monedas de oro brillantes, así que había cambiado la letra. No se dió cuenta de que la observaban desde el follaje. Estaba concentrada en repetir todos y cada uno de los movimientos que había hecho el día anterior. 

Mi Capitán, mi General,  
mi Capitán, mi General,  
pedir lo que queréis.

Sarima se quedó entonces todavía más paralizada, y le dio un codazo a Dariman, que estaba a su lado. ¿Lo había notado él también? Igual no. Al fin y al cabo, la que era usuaria mágica era ella.  
Pero podía ver claramente cómo la energía mágica se estaba arremolinando alrededor de la niña, a cada salto por el sambori, a cada estrofa cantada. Y se notaba el poder que desprendía. ¿Tendría el mismo don que ella? 

Os pido un guardia,  
os pido un guardia.  
La torre a destruir.

Al acabar el último compás de la última estrofa, unas luces de colores se concentraron delante de la niña, y el tejido espacial del mundo se abrió ante ella. La energía era palpable. Dariman y Sarima tenían las mandíbulas caídas de la sorpresa. ¿Como podía ser que una niña tan pequeña y sin aparente educación podía hacer eso? ¡No era posible!  
La pequeña miraba con curiosidad el agujero abierto. Aún no tenía claro qué era, pero hoy pensaba entrar para descubrirlo. Avanzó un paso hacia él y… 

Una gran mano atrapó su bracito. 

—Pequeña, eso es peligroso. 

Una voz profunda pero amable pronunció aquellas palabras. 

—Si no lo has hecho antes, no te recomiendo hacerlo —dijo una voz cantarina—. Y te lo digo yo, que sé de lo que habla. Una no acaba siendo la bardo más famosa del Imperio por nada… 

Ahora que se veían los colores de sus ropajes, éstos tenían en ellos todos los colores del arcoiris. 

—Yo puedo enseñarte a controlarlo —sonrió—. Mi nombre es Sarima. Y éste es Dariman. 

—Yo… yo soy Miri.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic basado en esta canción infantil, y en lo que adoro a esa pequeña familia: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYLz20_CW5E


End file.
